


quiet mouth, loud heart

by yamagusheep



Series: ennoyama drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita once dreamed of having Yamaguchi and grows to have his wishes come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet mouth, loud heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent

Yamaguchi was laid out beneath him- a speckled beauty. Bare and open, just for him.

Ennoshita’s hands never wanted to leave the plateau of Yamaguchi’s cheekbones; his hips; his back.

_This is all his._

_This body is meant for only Ennoshita to explore._

When their bodies move in sync, there is nothing better in the entire world. It is a moment Ennoshita always wants to remember.

When Yamaguchi moans Ennoshita’s name, there is nothing he’d rather hear. It is a moment Ennoshita wants to replay.

When they exchange rings and quiet ‘I do’s, Ennoshita finally has his wishes come true.

 

 


End file.
